


We suck at our jobs, huh?

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Angst and Humor, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Chaos, Chapter 1: Mondcherries are easy to find but you'll probably overlook them, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frye makes sure that his baby bro stays as pure as possible, Gen, H.B is a dick but i love him, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, None of these are in any particular order, Phog is the most precious thing on Mira, Swearing thanks to our best friend frye, Yelv is a semi-dick but i also love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Have any of you ever wondered what it's like to be an indigen?" A quiet voice spoke up suddenly.Immediately, a much more brusque tone answered. "That is a foolish question.""I dunno, pard. He might be onto something," Another man spoke up. "It's kinda interesting to put yourself into a monsters perspective."The whole discussion  (argument) between the two men went on for about 3 minutes. The one who had originally asked the question had went ahead to walk with the final member of the group."Oh my fucking God!" The last man shouted, turning around and throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Will you shut up about the indigen thing?"Or; Four men form a team. Nothing goes well.
Kudos: 5





	We suck at our jobs, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started re playing Xenoblade X two weeks ago, starting from before Chapter 7, at level 25.
> 
> It's now exactly two weeks since I started again, and I'm level 52, with a level 50 skell, grinding to do the final chapter.
> 
> Oh, and I'm finished the affinity quests of the main characters in this fic, plus almost all the heart to hearts.
> 
> Send help I'm not okay

It was a peaceful morning in the BLADE Barracks. Heavy emphasis on the word _was_.

A dark-skinned man walked into the kitchen area of the Barracks. As expected, a black-haired male was already there, sipping on some tea. Two pale green eyed looked up at the second man's entry. "Good morning." He greeted.

The other man sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mornin' pard." He replied, looking at the clock nearby as he said so. It read 6:38AM.

"Are the other two here?" The dark skinned male shook his head, already making his way to the coffee machine that had (somehow) not been damaged during the landing. "Did you see them at all?" Another shake of the head as the second man went to dump water into the pot that the pale-eyed man had left.

"Why am I not surprised?" The tea drinker muttered to himself, finishing the tea. Almost as if on cue, two blonde haired men came in. Well, one staggered in, while the other just looked downright embarrassed.

"Sorry we're late..." The embarrassed male mumbled. "He got hungover again..."

"Tch. What's new with your brother?" The dark skinned man piped up, having finished preparing the coffee. The embarrassed man just looked at the floor shyly. 

"He seems fine to me," The dark-haired man said after examining the hungover one. "Come now. I have already picked out a quest for us to do." 

That got the hungover to say something. "What the hell are we gatherin' then?" He asked.

"You'll see," the dark haired male said, somehow halfway across the Barracks in a matter of seconds.

The walk around Primordia was quiet.

For about 20 minutes.

"Have any of you ever wondered what it's like to be an indigen?" A quiet voice spoke up suddenly.  
Immediately, a much more brusque tone answered. "That is a foolish question."

"I dunno, pard. He might be onto something," Another man spoke up. "It's kinda interesting to put yourself into a monsters perspective."

The whole discussion (argument) between the two men went on for about 3 minutes. The one who had originally asked the question had went ahead to walk with the final member of the group.

"Oh my fucking God!" The last man shouted, turning around and throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Will you shut up about the indigen thing?"

The other two shut up to look at the one who had yelled. "I agree. It was a foolish question that your brother asked," The dark haired man answered.

"Oi, only I get to speak about Phog that way," The previously hungover man gestured at the shy man. Phog looked away, already getting embarrassed again.

"Don't get pard get to you, Frye. He's just looking for a way to cause chaos. As normal," The dark skinned male said pointedly. Frye blinked, and then snorted. "Shit, you're right Yelv."

"First off, when is he ever right?" The dark haired man addressed Frye first. "Second, I believe I told you to refer to me as H.B." He addressed Yelv straight after.

Phog, who hasnt said anything since asking his original question, was looking up, his pale face somehow, despite being in a Mim, became paler. His lips opened and closed uselessly for a couple seconds.

"Frye..." He managed to rasp out. His older brother turned away from an irritated H.B to listen to him. Phog simply raised one hand to point above them. Frye's eyes followed the direction he was pointing in, and felt all thoughts cease in his mind for a second.

Standing right in front of them was a massive Grex.

It had been just standing there for a good minute while three of the four humans in front of it argued with each other. When the entire team looked at it, the Grex let out a snarl, baring it's sharp teeth.

Frye grabbed Phog's arm, dragging him back out of range. Seconds later, teeth snapped shut where the younger had been. Thankfully, Yelv had his Raygun out, and was firing it at the massive beast. H.B had his Shield to draw the attention away from his team.

Phog shook his head, as if to clear it, and with shaking hands, unsheathed his Duel Swords, while Frye's gatling gun unfolded from its position on his back.

The Grex got fucked over within five minutes.

After they had all sheathed their weapons, and let Phog and Yelv check if any part of the Grex was salvageable, or if it had some smaller piece of the White Whale, they continued along their way.

Frye looked at his comm device to look at the conditions of the mission. "Hey, H.B? Mind telling me why the fuck we're collecting Mondcherries at 7 in the morning?"

"The Ma-non requested some for their new perfume. I decided to take on the task to better our relations with them." H.B explained. Yelv frowned. "Our relationship with the squeaky things is fine."

"To better _my_ relations to them."

"That explains a lot," Phog mumbled under his breath. Frye heard what he said, however, and starting roaring with laughter. The younger brothers lips quirked up in a small smile. Yelv and H.B looked confused.

When he got his laughter under control, Frye slapped Phog on the back, making the other stumble forwards from the sheer force of it. "Holy shit bro, that was hilarious!" Phog blushed from the compliment.

H.B continued to be confused, while Yelv checked his comm device for a possible location of the Mondcherries.

"Hey, guys? The cherries are located back at the East Gates entrance."

There was a collective silence around the group.

"A critical oversight on my part. Come now, let us head back," H.B finally spoke up, walking back in the direction of the East Gate. Frye groaned. "We're basically half-way to Sylvalum by now! How the fuck was this a 'critical oversight?'"

Phog silently agreed, while Yelv (loudly) agreed. Of course, the Reclaimer's loud response got a couple of Dougills over to their position.

When all was said and done, the team got the Mondcherries, and delivered them to a Ma-non named Panyar. She had thanked them profusely, and actually convinced H.B to try the perfume with some flattery.

Needless to say, the Pathfinder spent the rest of the day smelling like a Mondcherry, which made it really hard to get anything but bounty missions done, since the scent constantly attracted indigens.

It worked for their bounty targets though.


End file.
